


Dear Guide Man

by chrisemrys



Series: Important Informations [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: All mentions are for Allen's backstory, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Informations, Mention of Physical Abuse, mention of verbal abuse, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: A collection of important informations and headcanons for all my DGM stories!Five parts: Allen Walker's timeline; Headcanons that ties to Allen; how I write Mana; General canonverse; and classified list of my DGM fics.(If there are tags for this kind of work I am not using, please tell me!)





	1. Allen Walker: Timeline

Hello!

Allen is quite often at the centre of my DGM stories, and I happen to roleplay him too; so of course I ended up developing headcanons as well as a canon divergent background for him.

The story Rise of the Walker is going to be his story, from a baby to Cross sending him to the Order; but it might take a while before I finish it, and this is why I am dedicating a part to Allen Walker in this important info for DGM. I think it also counts as a character study, too!

There is first a timeline for Allen, and then there will be headcanons that are linked to him!

* * *

 

**First, the timeline:**

\- 1: The one we nicknames Past Allen spends a few years almost on his own between Nea's death and his deaging (although what varies is that he can deage immediately, and stay in a stasis for a few years). It can vary from story to story, but the default headcanon, if Past Allen doesn't deaged for a few years, is that Joyd possessed Nea's dead body upon their own death, “resetting” it to a baby; and Allen took care of baby Joyd for a few years until they found the Kamelot family (Kamelot-Mikk) when Joyd was young in body; sensing Sheryl as a future Noah, Joyd asked to be given to the Kamelot. Joyd is then named Tyki, and grows dormant. Tyki is then effectively adopted, and kept his mother's maiden surname.

0: Past Allen deages. Reason why can vary from story to story (from canonverse to canonverse). Past Allen was not Bookman Apprentice; I would say unless otherwise revealed, although I doubt I will ever write a story where this is true (I do like the theory, my stories just don't tend to need or have room for this theory).

1: Baby Allen is found by an old woman at her front door. Unless otherwise revealed, Joyd starts wakening and is the one who put Allen there before he becomes Tyki again (but the process starts, and finishes a few years later). Also, unless otherwise revealed, this old woman is Past Allen's grandmother. The old woman names him Allen (either from knowing him when he was Past Allen, or she feels it's right).

_Rise of the Walker starts here (the prologue shows the above point; the story truly starts from the point below onward of the timeline)._

_To note: Crown Clown is not active but is not fully dormant either, and acts as Allen's instincts. Nea is also a tiny bit aware, but not much._

2: Allen spends the first five years of his life with her. Because of the deaging however, he has troubles forming memories; or doesn't form them at all. He instead relies on instinct, he is able to recognize his own name because he's addressed often with it, he recognizes feelings (warmth, cold, danger, safety, etc) and associates it with places and people.

3: The old woman falls ill and calls for an orphanage to come take Allen in. She passes away once the Head of the orphanage is there. Allen is brought to the orphanage; which is called Walker Orphanage. It can vary from story to story, but default is either that Katerina's brother, Cyrus Campbell, knows a few things and is an ally of Nea, he created the orphanage because he knew (or hoped) it would help Nea: or the name Walker comes from his sister's head maid and good friend (which was Past Allen's mother). Both can be true though; and in any case, Cyrus is a main patron of the orphanage (and the old lady knows him in some ways, which she uses to make sure Allen is taken in).

4: Allen stays in the orphanage for one to two years.

It had started somewhat well, the adults wary and trying to keep Allen indoors, children curious and starting to try getting to know him and play with him. When Allen doesn’t act as the adults want, they get more willing to flat out ignore him or verbally be harsh, and the children start putting distance, especially as they notice his arm.

He still has troubles forming memories, although he can form some, but they are blurry and few, more feelings than actual memories. He still relies on instincts; but he cannot recall anything but some warmth before the orphanage and the fact an old lady took care of him. The problem will be that the Head of the orphanage was able to fake some warmth at him, and so Allen is unsure about how much was real. Because none of his blurry memories will contain his name, it will explain why he also has no name later.

5: A group of young teens try to burn then cut Allen's left arm. It wakes his Innocence and Nea both (who are furious) and Allen loses control for a few moments; when he can see again, the other children are hurt, and the adults are coming with torches and other items. Allen runs away.

Allen's first real, solid memory is this moment.

_Note: This is when Nea grows fully dormant; and Crown Clown also grows more dormant. Allen's instincts have been trained by CC though, so from here on Allen's instincts are his own, and strengthens when CC awakens again._

6: Allen, who doesn't remember his name, spends a few months in the street, maybe a year.

He steals, hides, and is nicknamed Red a few times during these months. He is one day caught stealing, and the shop owner decides to keep him to make him work. More than once, the man makes Red call him master; and he is physically and verbally abusive (not as much as Cosimov will be).

After a few weeks, Red's luck runs out and the man sees his left arm. The man takes him out and away, intending to dispose of him (which Red just knows is what the man intends), but he notices the circus and shifts goal, instead goes to sell Red.

Red's memories were still vague, if a bit better at sticking than before, but his second solid memory is this moment, of being sold. It is however from here on that his memories form fully; but indeed, he does lie when he says he doesn't remember life before the circus. Or half lie, since he doesn't have strong memories (and prefers not to linger on the first strong one he has).

_Note: At this stage, Red is asked how old he is, and he lies, saying he is six (when he is closer to eight years old, even eight years and a few months)._

7: Red barely avoids being in the freak show; and instead does all the little jobs. Cosimov the clown soon takes Red as his scapegoat, when he is angry or frustrated, when he feels Red is looking wrongly at him, he will beat him. A few times he will speak about _know who your master is_. Everyone else is at best neutral, mostly they ignored him.

A new clown joins the circus one year and a half later. The clown's dog licks Red’s left hand. A red haired man warn him to stay away from a Mana. He gets his first friend with the dog. Cosimov beats Allen the dog to death. Red comes at the grave the new clown makes, speaks with the man, Mana. Red doesn't really remember the red haired man and his warning; it is purposeful of those within him that this precise encounter was not kept in his memory.

Mana offers him they could leave together after Christmas. Cosimov blames Red for Allen’s death, Red is furious, Mana interferes in his attack, Red takes a few moments to realize who he is beating. The ringmaster throw him in the lion’s cage. Everything is blurred for Red, but it is Mana that saves him, a golden eyed Mana compared to his usual brown eyes (I know it is Cross in canon, but this is purposeful change, most if not all changes or alterations are done knowing what canon is). Mana has forgotten about the brother he once spoke about, thinks Red his Allen the dog as a human. Red becomes Allen and leaves with Mana.

_Note to keep track: Allen is around eleven years old now, and is believed to be nine years old. He might however have told Mana he is eleven and not nine._

8: Allen and Mana travels together for three years. Sometimes Mana seems to really be there, sometimes he sees a human dog, sometimes… it’s in between. Mana adopts Allen on his 12th birthday, the day they left together one year ago, sane as he adopts Allen. Mana teaches him to be a clown, an acrobat, helps him with his arm, one day teaches him a code of their own. These are Allen’s happiest years, his best memories.

When he is fourteen years old, a carriage almost kills Allen. Mana pushes him out of the way. He bleeds to death in Allen’s arm, it all becomes so blurry for Allen. He eventually sits by Mana’s grave, unable to have the strength to move. A strange man shows up, offer him to bring Mana back, and he accepts. Mana seems angry, he curses him as he slashes his left eye, then his left arm move for the first time. It becomes a claw, throws Mana away, and then move Allen’s body to go after Mana. Allen wants it to stop, Mana tells him he loves him, and the claw slashes Mana. Allen sees the soul rise, happier, and then he lays there. Cross find him, asks him if he wants to be an Exorcist, and take him away. His hairs have become pure white.

_Headcanon notes: Mana's anger comes from the dark matter in him. However, his curse is really to help Allen, but as an Akuma, he cannot do anything but curse. Unless it wouldn't fit a story (but generally I make it fit), Mana also leaves his memories as Mana Walker within the curse. The soul Allen calls and sees is Mana Walker, however in this state Mana can recall being Mana Campbell. When the soul leaves, Mana Walker goes in the curse, and Mana Campbell is back within the depth of the Millennium Earl._

9: For the first few weeks, Allen is unresponsive. Eventually, Cross snaps him out of it by using Mana’s words, Don’t Stop Keep Walking.

_Note: Allen lies to Cross, he says he is twelve._

_Headcanon note: This will be expanded in languages, but Cross notices Allen is not comfortable with a direct use of master, and they figure out that he can use Shishou. In turn, Cross addresses Allen directly as Baka Deshi half the time, but rarely refer to Allen as such to someone else._

His apprenticeship with Cross starts. The man make them travel all around Europe, has Allen do jobs wherever they go to try paying the debts, and teach him a routine for his strength and stamina. Eventually he throws him in battle, he has trouble activating at first, until he takes a proper look at the soul. Then, wishing for salvation for it, his Innocence activate. He then trains by the way of either dodging Cross’ bullets, or being thrown into battles. In India, he meets Narain and his sister. Until he has to end Narain the Akuma, save his sister’s soul.

10: Allen is eighteen (and Cross thinks he is sixteen) when Cross sends him to the Order. Allen's files will also say he is sixteen, although only Komui has seen the files (alongside Reever at least; and later, Leverrier). I headcanon no one just asks about ages, but it can come up, and Allen keeps to his lie of being sixteen.

This makes him nineteen when he goes on the run, and more precisely nineteen and some months; although he's believed to be seventeen. However, I also headcanon Allen has mature during his three months on the run (I tend to start a story, when in canon settings, when he's been on the run for around three months); so in present times he looks a bit more mature than one would expect for a seventeen years old (he looks like a young adult).

_Headcanons linked to Allen in the second part!_


	2. Allen Walker: Headcanons (Languages, Cross, CC, Nea)

Hello! Welcome back for more infos~

Here are the headcanons linked to Allen; they will speak about Cross, Crown Clown, and Nea too!

* * *

 

Languages

Allen knows English obviously (and I believe it is canon, which is a canon I keep to, that the Order uses English as primary language). Between his travels with Mana and with Cross, he's picked various European languages, and a few others.

French is a second language he knows pretty well, then there is Italian and Spanish. He also knows well German and Russian, as well as Hindi. He knows Chinese some, and with Cross he had some contacts with Japanese. He does also know Latin, and Hebrew.

He doesn't actually know much of Portuguese, just some basics, and the same goes for Arabic. He also has basics for a few other languages (for when he passed through certain Europeans countries).

* * *

 

Japenese Words

Based on Allen (and Cross) knowing some Japanese, Allen does use the actual Japanese word Shishou when he refers to Cross; and Cross calls Allen Baka Deshi at times (but never when speaking about him, indicating it is a nickname between them).

Kanda does use the actual Japanese word Moyashi; and in return Allen actually uses Bakanda.

As Japan is under the Earl's control, Noahs know Japanese (more so than most, only in the Asian Branch there are people who speak Japanese well); and so Tyki does use the actual word Shonen.

* * *

 

Allen&Cross

I do not agree with the filler episode the anime added that depicted Cross as more abusive than what the manga gives; and while Cross is not model parent, abusive is not a word I can use for him (within the universe and context). I will willingly call him out on his though love, but you won't see me depict him as abusive.

For starter, Cross knows Allen is afraid of big animals, especially those that can be found in the circus; and even more so lions. Cross is the only person after Mana that Allen shared certain things he never shared otherwise (why, in short words, he doesn't like using master; what happened the day he left with Mana). So, Cross, for all he is though, would never send Allen look for a lion.

Cross also spend the first few weeks handling Allen's stamina and strength as well as dexterity. It was all about playing cards to get his hands and arms to function properly, and get a routine for exercises. He did drop debts on him and get him to do jobs; however the true intents was for Allen to learn various things and be around people, which Allen eventually realizes.

Cross takes the money Allen earns, but not like the anime depicted; the way I headcanon it, Allen gave the money to Cross once he's back; or put it in a piggy bank. Piggy bank that Cross did sometime empty.

What Cross did was to train Allen by shooting at him and telling him to avoid if he wants to survive. However, Cross would never have shot mortally, the bullets weren't meant to do more than make Allen sore; and Allen knew it.

There was and always will have implicit trust between them. They also know deep down that they use master&apprentice in their own way of saying father&son, because neither knows how to be father and son to each other.

Another thing Cross did was throw Allen in battle, when Allen could not activate yet his Innocence. Cross was however nearby, and interfered when he saw Allen wasn't close to activating. However, the act of seeing the soul be purified gave Allen his resolve, and he could finally activate.

It did not make Cross happy but he knew he had to have Allen face the Akuma Narain had become. If anything, Cross knew that Allen wouldn't have wanted anyone else to save Narain (and the soul of his sister).

An example of their implicit bond is when Cross arrives at the Ark. He tells Allen he is all rags and dirty, what Cross actually means is you are all hurt; and when Allen says sorry, he is apologizing for getting hurt like this.

One scene that leaves me to not be able to see an abusive relationship between them is how Allen is not afraid to smash a pile of papers on Cross' head, or headbutt Timcanpy at him. Allen has been abused before, and the fact he is not afraid of confronting Cross like this says a lot. Also, these kind of moments show the though love Cross gave, and that Allen returns. That's who they are, with the implicit trust they wouldn't look to genuinely harm the other.

Allen does not believe Cross to be dead, or to be gone forever at least. He knows the message on Timcanpy sounds like a goodbye, which to him meant Cross knew something might go wrong; and while he knows Cross could have been taken by surprise, he cannot believe Cross didn't have a plan. He knows Cross has been hurt, from the memory he saw from Apocryphos, and Allen still is unsure; but he feels it just can't end like this.

Allen is actually right; I headcanon that one way or another, Cross survives. My default headcanon is that Road saved his mind; and his body was recovered (since it was not found).

* * *

 

Allen&Crown Clown

Let's start by saying I headcanon Crown Clown loves Allen. Just, pure love for Allen the person. It wants the best for him, but it also doesn't want to hurt Allen, and follows what he wishes for.

I refer to Crown Clown as it, which is a headcanon; Crown Clown is also a they/them, but see itself as part of Allen, and feels closer by not giving itself full separation with a pronoun that implies a full person. It doesn't feel it can use they/them until they gain more sentience, until they can communicate better with Allen.

I also headcanon that Crown Clown is, basically, 99% of the time following Allen's will; but the last one percent is because, as Innocence, Crown Clown is bound to obey the Heart as the Heart is influencing it.

This influence of the Heart appears in three instance: making Crown Clown deages Allen when Past Allen, hosting Nea, comes in contact with it (which is my default headcanon for why the deaging happens); attacking Tokusa more violently that it intended; and most of all, is forced to obey Apocryphos' will.

In details; Crown Clown meant to make a warning attack to Tokusa but the influence of the Heart made the attack stronger and then made Crown Clown get really hostile, it is when Allen threatens to kill himself that it is enough for Crown Clown to follow Allen's will first (which is shown when it is willing to help Allen get Tokusa free). With Apocryphos, Crown Clown hates that it is forced to obey and that Apocryphos dared tell Allen Crown Clown wanted the fusion.

I couldn't help noticing Crown Clown doesn't go out of control until Apocryphos focus on Allen, which is why I headcanon Crown Clown follows Allen's will until Apocryphos gets his own will on it. That is why Crown Clown was able to activate and let Allen pin Apocryphos away from Tyki; and also why I headcanon that now on the run, Crown Clown actually resists Apocryphos' calls to locate Allen as long as possible.

Crown Clown is also not as hostile to Noahs and Akumas as other Innocence. In fact, it isn't really hostile, generally it is wary. It will feel compassion for Akumas the same way Allen does, meaning that to Akumas, they feel the love and warmth from Allen's love when they are purified. It feels wary of the Noahs, and will get protective-hostile rather than hateful hostile.

Now for a few headcanons in order of timeline:

In the event that Past Allen deaged because of becoming Crown Clown's host, as I mentioned it was not Crown Clown's intent (and going with my default headcanons, Crown Clown is more of an ally to Allen and Nea than to the Heart). What Crown Clown did, however, is protect within itself both Past Allen's memories, and Nea's.

In general, whether the previous point is true or not, Crown Clown didn't properly fuse as Allen's left arm and it is why its first form is not its true form.

This all, implicitly, tends to mean Crown Clown isn't the Heart, although I might one day write as if the Heart part is separate from the Crown Clown part. But in any case, CC tends to have some separation, some independence, from the Heart.

Crown Clown was aware and helped Allen until he stabilized in his deaging, which took until the circus (and this stabilization process is why Allen wouldn't form memories).

Crown Clown woke up when it realized Allen would die from Akuma-Mana, and while Allen kept telling it to not kill Mana, Crown Clown knew that Allen would want to save Mana if he knew what it truly meant. Later, this becomes true as Allen will thank Crown Clown in privacy.

Allen could not quite feel Crown Clown when it was under its first form, although he felt that his instincts were helped by his Innocence. He had a sense that his Innocence felt alive, listening to him; and as he trained, he felt that they bonded.

Crown Clown was ready to give a warning attack to Hevlaska, for scaring Allen, but the fact it caused Allen pain stopped it. But it had the capability to go against the paralysis Komui had induced, and it is partly why Hevlaska was so quick to reassure Allen.

Crown Clown was distressed when Tyki destroyed it and almost killed Allen; I also headcanon Allen did die for a few moments. Crown Clown clung to Allen out of love, even if it had to be dust, and waited for Tyki to leave before gathering the little strength it had to close the hole in Allen's heart.

Crown Clown was, in fact, as confused as Allen at first when it couldn't go back to him. It realized first that it was because Allen didn't know its true form, but it had to wait for Bak to tell Allen. Then it realized Allen needed his true resolve to call it back, and waited for Allen to have it.

It would have not let Allen die, but Crown Clown felt happy when Allen realized by himself what he wanted was to save both humans and Akumas.

Crown Clown felt such happiness and warmth when Allen learned its name for the first time, and Allen felt it, which made Allen realize their bond was stronger than ever.

Allen didn't share it, a big part because Crown Clown felt wary of the idea, but Allen is able since then to sense Crown Clown's emotions, including a sort of warmth with sound that Allen compares to purring. Allen also starts referring to Crown Clown as just Crown. Deep down, he finds himself nicknaming it his crown; and Crown absolutely love that.

Crown reacted to Allen's wish to be one, and it might depend from story to story, but usually breaking the critical point is an important part of helping Allen get back his Past Allen memories, and generally a part of the overall plan Past Allen (and Nea) had.

Allen used the Sword to exorcise Tyki, but Crown Clown knew that it was not the right thing to do. It also knew that Allen did not know all, and did not realize Joyd was a person of their own. It is then willingly that Crown Clown get Joyd free rather than kill them.

Note: Noah's memory are referred as they/them from them being headcanoned as non-binary or agender.

When the Sword impales Allen, it is more due to the Heart's influence that Allen got hurt; Crown stopped it as soon as it realized what was happening. This is why Nea awakens a bit. Crown send guilt and apologies to Allen later, which let Allen know Crown didn't mean to hurt him.

The fact Nea has been slowing awakening has also disrupted a bit the bond, but in the sense that it just makes it harder when the Heart's influence gets too heavy.

Crown didn't mean to hurt or kill Tokusa; but like when it hurt Allen, the Heart's influence got too heavy. It only wanted to warn off Tokusa, maybe not hit him even; but instead Crown found itself sending a genuine attack and preparing another. Only Allen's turning the claw on himself and risking death allowed Crown to get itself back under Allen's full control.

Allen, because of the restraints, could barely feel Crown when he was in jail. Crown wanted to warn him but couldn't when Apocryphos arrive, but Nea felt it, which is partly why Nea tried to surface (the other reason is that Nea felt that Allen wanted to understand him).

While Allen didn't mean to, Crown did, in fact, mean to impale Apocryphos. Crown could have done more damages, maybe even be helped by Nea, as it was using surprise to have freewill. But Allen's horror at killing who he thought was just a human blocked Crown, and then it was too late for Crown to disobey Apocryphos' will.

However, when Tyki and Road arrive, and when Allen felt anger at Apocryphos (both because he saw Apocryphos is the one who went after Cross; and because he was threatening Tyki), Crown was able to follow Allen's will to activate and attack Apocryphos. But once Apocryphos touched Allen and focused on him, Crown lost control to Apocryphos' will again.

It is only once on the run that Allen started to properly feel Crown again, and to sense how much anger and distress it caused Crown when it had to obey Apocryphos. The relief Allen felt, and the way it helped their bond return, also helped Crown to resist.

* * *

 

Allen&Nea

It can vary from story to story, but I tend to headcanon and think stories where Nea doesn't want or even mean to take over Allen. If I stay closer to canon, I will say Nea thinks he has no choice (but would take the option if one to save Allen existed), and is likely to make Allen dormant rather than erase him. But in general, I write Nea with the idea he doesn't want or mean to erase Allen.

Nea and Past Allen are good friends, I tend to headcanon they grew up together or spend at least a few years around each other (teens and up); and in all honesty their relation is the one that tends to always lean as not defined (meaning it might be platonic, or might be implicit romance).

Nea knows Past Allen was willing, and tends to know from Crown Clown what happened to Past Allen to make him deage. Still, Nea isn't comfortable with being hosted by Allen now, as Allen Walker did not make the conscious choice. But it's too late, and Nea wants to make it work.

I headcanon Nea had troubles controlling his Noah powers, reasons can vary depending on the story's background. I also headcanon the Noah family didn't realize it, and didn't quite take into account that Nea was a new Noah, that he didn't have centuries to learn.

In consequence, I do headcanon Nea didn't harm Mana or kill the other Noahs out of his full free will. Generally, Nea had goals or feelings (or both) that got distorted by his hardships with control. Road is the one that has the best guess of Nea not being quite in control because she was there when he attacked Mana, and saw the moment Nea reigned himself in and showed horror at what he had just done. Nea also didn't kill Road because he controlled himself at the last moment, or else she would have died too.

Nea still had certain goals and wishes in mind, and chose to kill the rest of the family to give himself time; but he never does it with pleasure (if he showed any, it was not quite him), and is always a wreck after. I headcanon that he kills Wisely when Wisely tried to see in his mind, and got his own mind broken (leaving Wisely with not enough memory of Nea's betrayal, and not much of before it happened).

Nea wants Mana and Allen safe; which takes priority over the love he does feel for the Noahs. I write Nea as someone who wouldn't be able to choose between Mana and Allen; and because I'm not quite someone to write this kind of angst, I won't write him having to choose. Especially as I headcanon both Nea and Allen, and Mana too, to have been thinking for a while as soon as they realized Nea had control problems. That, and Nea is stubborn and determined, especially when it comes to Mana and Allen.

Nea and Allen are very similar in the way that they are, at the core, lovers. Allen is more open to others, although the love he gives to everyone and the loves he gives to people he cares for is different (and closer to Nea's own love toward those he cares for); while Nea doesn't care about most but when he grows to care, he cares deeply. They are both protective, and while Nea is certainly the one that will most often get dangerous first; Allen is the most dangerous when he gets protective without limits.

Nea and Allen do not think of each other as uncle and nephew; although they can refer to each other as family (which is wider in sense, as it can include people who just don't fit parent/child/parent siblings/cousin/etc labels; and partners). This is because, as I write them and view them, Nea sees Allen as both Past Allen and who he is now; but feels too strange about the notion. Meanwhile, Allen knows Nea is Mana's brother, but he just can't see Nea as an uncle. I would go as far as say that they could both be uncomfortable with the notion, no matter what logic says about what it meant in technicalities when Mana adopted Allen.

_The third part is about how I write Mana!_


	3. Mana Cambpell vs Mana Walker

Hello!

Mana is such a complex character to work with, because his memories are not all here, and the same can be said about his sanity (both are likely related, too). In a sense, Mana gets two life, the one before Nea's death, and the one after.

The thing is, I just can't help seeing that Mana after Nea's death is different. Not in the sense of being another person, but simply in what he knows and how he acts. Certainly, at some point he seems to recall his life with Nea (when he raised Allen), but he also seemed to mix a lot of things up. Meanwhile, Mana before Nea's death was just, different.

And when you write stories, and you wonder, what if characters now met Mana before Nea's death, or when you wonder about various idea mixing dimension and time travel; well you end up with lots of thoughts.

The way I summarize it is that Mana Campbell is Mana before Nea's death, and after Nea's death, we have Mana Walker.

_Note: And the way I see it, there was the original Earl, Adam; then Mana and Nea although Mana is the one who woke as the Earl, then Mana lost himself to the Earl (and called himself Adam again); then Mana Walker came; and then it was the Earl again, who calls himself Adam but is a mess of a mix between Mana Campbell, some of Mana Walker and Adam._

Most of Mana Walker (the life, experiences, memories), however, is during the few years spent as a travelling clown, with Allen. It's not certain how he was before, maybe since Nea's death he has been doing the travelling clown life, maybe it was recent. Personal headcanon is that it's more recent. And after his apparent death, we have seen that as the Earl, he does not recall Allen and doesn't recall Nea is his brother.

Which is why I have this Mana Campbell is Mana before Nea's death way. The Mana that grew up with Nea, he is not really there once Nea dies. The core might be the same, I am willing to think that the current Earl and Mana Walker both showed traits that makes Mana who he was; but people are a mix of a lots of things, which include experiences and memories.

Writing with Mana Campbell is not the same as writing with Mana Walker, it is writing Nea's twin versus writing Allen's father.

In canon settings, I tend to go toward a goal for Nea to get Mana Campbell back; which I also tend to see as meaning that Adam becomes the sole Earl again. I tend to see from story to story what is more logical for where Mana Walker's memories go; I would say generally I can see both Mana (Campbell) and Adam get them; but they would feel differently about it. Mana Campbell would also recall his friend Allen, and would not see himself as a father to Allen, because instead he would see himself as the friend who looked after him. Meanwhile, Adam would be the one to feel more inclined toward fatherly.

This also means in canon settings where Mana Campbell can show (looking a lot toward the sequel to Long Lost Reunion that just begs to explore the idea), Mana&Allen can have a relation very much like Nea&Allen: not defined. Or that is to say, I do ship Mana Campbell with Allen.

In AU settings, I love to have Mana (Campbell) and Nea, as well as Adam. This means (unless rare case I want to write a younger Adam), that Adam is a middle aged man (the fatherly role), while Mana and Nea are young adults. This can be seen in Bring me to Life.

A note for Mana Campbell in canon settings: like Nea, he will tend to be uncomfortable with the notion of being Allen's father, he will favour the term family. Mana Campbell loves Allen as much as Mana Walker did/does, but due to memories of Allen as a best friend too, it feels too strange for him. It can vary if Mana Campbell has Mana Walker's memories too.

_The next part is about my General Canonverse!_


	4. General canonverse

Hello!

I have decided to classify my DGM stories based on which kind they are, canonverse or AU; and if you've known me enough, I used to have a main canonverse. But I've started to get some ideas, and generally love a few theories of where things can go, and so it made me feel constricted to keep a single canonverse as my main.

I have also decided to name my canonverses, though for some of them, the name is purposefully kept vague enough to not spoil anything. My old main canonverse is now called S&H canonverse, and while stories before today were written based on how this canonverse was build, now I will based myself on a General canonverse. Do note, however, that stories that were written before today still go into General canonverse if they fit it.

My General canonverse takes into account the headcanons and infos I've shared in the previous three parts; as well as base itself on a few ideas:

\+ The current Allen is Past Allen deaged, who grew up with Mana and Nea (or spent a significant amount of time around them). Unless a rare case of wanting to play with the idea (in which it would be obvious I am), Past Allen was not Bookman previous Apprentice.

\+ Mana, Nea and Past Allen, on way or another, accessed truths about the war, and formed a plan based on what they learned. Things don't work out as they hoped however as Nea and Mana both have control issues. The explanation most of the time is that the Earl is taking over Mana, while Nea is struggling (either because he doesn't have a Noah's Memory, or because he has a very messy version of one; in both case his feelings&wants are being distorted and it influences him).

\+ Cross gets involved with the three when he accidentally overhears or sees something, though in general I operate under the idea that Cross only met Mana and Nea, and only heard about Past Allen.

\+ Past Allen, in general, in someone special, and plays a role in protecting both Nea's memories, and the core of Mana's self. In the rare case of his “only” role was based on how he grew up with them and decided to help them, I still tend to make him earn a special position in the war as Allen Walker.

\+ I always operate under the idea that there are secrets to the Holy War, how it started, etc. As such, either the Noah's Memory contains the Truth, or a part of it. I also follow the idea that neither side is the right side, and generally that the Noah do have a reason behind their action (that is more than just the end of humanity).

_See you in the last part, with the list of my stories, all classified!_


	5. Classified list of my DGM fics

Hello! Important!

I have changed what used to be “main canonverse” into the informations of my General canonverse. In short, no I don't follow a specific canonverse when I don't need, instead I just follow a general set of headcanons (which are explained in the first three parts) and a few ideas (explained in the updated part now called General canonverse).

I did change the order of the parts too, informations about Mana are now the third part, and General canonverse is the fourth. I felt it made more sense.

Now, this is the list of my DGM stories, which I classified based on which verse they fit in~  
Oh! Other canonverses so far have been events stories, so unlike S&H and White Devil, they didn't have that much worldbuilding. But if I expand on any, they can be moved to have their own section like S&H and White Devil have.

I will, of course, updated this list whenever I post new stories, or in the case of the undecided ones, when a decision is reached!

**The List**

Rise of the Walker: stays true no matter the canonverse; so fits all canonverses.

**General canonverse (all independent unless stated otherwise)**

Timcanpy's Valentine

Journey of our Hearts

Hearts of Innocent Sins (Continuation of Journey of our Hearts)

Window of the Heart

Moments of our dance

When the Doll blooms

Christmas Warmth

Butterfly's thoughts

**S &H canonverse: Main storyline (all connected)**

Meet me Halfway to the End

Origin of war story to be written.

Events of 35 years ago story to be written.

**S &H canonverse: What Ifs, Shippy stories, etc (all independent unless stated otherwise)**

Hitotsu, Futatsu

Heart in Grief (Sequel of Journey of our Hearts where the canonverse behind is S&H)

One event to live (Allen from S&H dropped into another fic universe, DGM mixed with HP)  
\--- > Only on Fanfiction.net, might eventually add to AO3.

**White Devil canonverse**

Story(ies) to be written eventually.

**Other canonverses (all independent unless stated otherwise)**

Requiem aeternam [New Heart&New Earl canonverse]

Make it Right [Modern&Reincarnation AU, ties back to canonverse, mostly General as details will be kept vague]

Freedom of Love [Scripted Time Loop AU]

**Alternative Universes (all independent unless stated otherwise)**

Bring me to Life [Demon AU]

Everytime, Everywhere (It will be you)  
\--- > Five different AUs: Adventure&Classmates AU; Coffee&Flower shops AU; Royal&Deity AU; Roomates&Music AU; Gangster&Supernatural AU.

The future we choose [Medieval AU]

Campbell's Love [Modern AU]

Etoile's Pleasure [Modern AU]

**Undecided**

Assassin's Light [might stay a General Canonverse, or might get its own canonverse]

Long Lost Reunion and its planned sequel [was written based on S&H canonverse, but might get its own canonverse, or be a What If story of S&H canonverse]

Venerated Triad [Context was vague on purpose, can fit General canonverse or S&H canonverse]


End file.
